Stay With Me
by mangatemptresshikaru
Summary: Gaara returns from the training grounds and receives bad news: Naruto is injured and is hospitalized. Gaara never told him how he felt. Is it too late? As Gaara remembers the past, his love grows stonger as well as his hope for Naruto to stay with him.
1. Do You Remember?

**This is a Gaara and Naruto fanfiction written simply because I love them. If you do not like this pairing do not read. The rating is for the language and mild suggestive themes. I'm writing this straight off the top of my head and there is no plan for it at all. If the idea of the story grows on me it could turn into something more. I'm not even writing anything down on paper so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own concerning these characters is my love for them. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Eighteen-year-old Gaara looked up at the setting sun and decided it was time for him to return to his living quarters. He replaced the cork on his gourd of sand and strapped it onto his back once more.

When he arrived from his training grounds, he was instantly met by his siblings.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked. "More reports from the office?"

"No..." Temari said hesitantly. " I think you should come inside first. I'll make you some chai."

"Yeah. You've been out training and it looks like something to drink could do you good." Kankuro agreed.

"Whatever it is," Gaara replied calmly, " Tell me now before I lose my patience."

"Gaara, do you remember that blonde kid from the Village Hidden in the Leaves... Naruto Uzumaki?"

Gaara definitely remembered him, they hadn't seen each other in months but he was in love with him. " Of course, I remember him. Did he finally make Hokage? I figured he would tell me in person for something like that."

"Not exactly, Gaara. Naruto was critically wounded in a battle with the Akatsuki. He's in the hospital and his condition seems to be at a standstill. He may not recover." Kankuro told him. "I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara was completely still, stunned. "Naruto...Temari, cancel all of my appointments for tomorrow and on up until further notice. I'm leaving for Konoha tonight."

"What?" Temari asked in disbelief. "You can't just neglect your duties and go flying off to the Leaf Village for some-" Gaara glared at her and she dipped her head. "Yes, Lord Kazekage."

Temari and Kankuro left and Gaara was alone.

Deep in thought, he entered his house to pack.When he came out with his small bag, there was a knock on the door.

A sand ninja stood on the other side. " I have come to escort you to Konoha, Lord Kazekage. Order of Temari."

"Was it an order of mine?" Gaara questioned the ninja with a glare.

"Well...no, Lord Kazekage, but-"

"Then it is unnecessary. Dismissed." Gaara declared.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage." The ninja ran off.

Gaara traveled off in the direction of Konoha and as he looked at the star-filled sky he could see Naruto's face among the constellations. "Naruto... Please live. Stay alive for me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was the end of chapter one. There may be a couple more but it won't be a long story. Arigatou and sayounara.**


	2. Together Forever

**Gomen, for the shortness of the previous chapter. It felt like the right placed to end the chapter. Why mess up a chapter with a bunch of needless filler... heki, heki, I'll admit I needed it to make the chapter longer and more interesting but like I told you I'm writing this off the top of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, only my love for them. **

Gaara came upon the gates of the village the next day around noon, having traveled non-stop.

The ninja at the gates bowed formally. "Lord Kazekage! What are you doing in Konoha? Do you have an appointment with Lord Hokage? Shall we escort you?"

Gaara flashed his identification. "No. I'm not here on business."

"Oh." One of them replied as he entered the village. "Well, enjoy your stay."

He wasn't here to enjoy himself. He was here to be with Naruto.

Gaara went to a hotel and checked in, keeping his face hidden so as not to draw unwanted attention.

"How many nights, sir?" The lady asked.

"One to start. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying... Can you tell me where the hospital is?"

The woman nodded, giving detailed directions. "Sick relative? Friend?"

"Yes. Thank you." Gaara headed off to find the hospital.

After a few minutes, Gaara was standing at the receptionist's desk requesting Naruto's room number.

" I'm sorry, sir, but this patient is in critical condition. No visitors are allowed to see the patient at this time other than the Hokage, family, and other authorized ninja-"

Gaara lifted his face, meeting her gaze with a stony glare. "Sakura."

"Gaara! What are you doing here in the Leaf Village?" Sakura demanded.

"That's Lord Kazekage to everyone but Naruto, especially to you." Gaara clarified with hatred. "Now do I need to visit Tsunade or are you going to give me his room number? You should know by now that I don't fuck around about Naruto. I will kill you."

"Room twenty-seven." Sakura told him, her voice trembling, as she pointed the way. "Do not disturb him."

"I don't take orders from you."

Gaara entered the room and his breath drained from his body. "Oh, Naruto..."

Naruto was pale, his tan seemed as if it was never there. His leg was bandaged and elevated in a sling, the other leg was wrapped to the thigh and his ankle was casted. He had some type of medical seal on his forehead. Both of his arms were casted and what skin that was visible was covered in scratches. They had most likely been deep wounds if Kyuubi hadn't been able to heal them completely yet. His eye was blackened and the beauty of his face was temporarily marred by a long red mark that disappeared into the bandages around his neck. His chest and abdomen was wrapped down to Kyuubi's seal.

Gaara sat down in the seat at his bedside and pulled it closer to the blonde, resting his head on the bed rail, not knowing he'd remain in Konoha for weeks. "Stay with me Naruto."

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Why can't I wake up...?_

_**Because you can't. Don't you remember anything?**_

_I...I remember Itachi and Kisame...They attacked us, we were on a mission, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, and me. We were supposed to find Orochimaru. _

_**And what happened? **_

_The bastards tried to kidnap me! _

_**And what else?**_

_They stabbed me...That can't be why I'm out cold. You should've healed that by now!_

_**Well, you got stabbed more than once and quite a few things were broken. To put it mildly I'm afraid that you might-ah, whatever. You might die. **_

_Say what? _

_**Hey, I'm what's keeping you alive. Be grateful.**_

_Don't make it sound as if you're doing me a favor. I'm your jinkariichi and if I die you will, too. _

_**You've got a point there. With my chakra as your life support the rest of your body will have to heal on its own. **_

_What happened to the rest of my team? _

_**No need to worry about them. **_

_I want to know! Tell me now! _

_**They're fine, don't have a bitch fit on me. **_

_...Kyuubi, why am I moving away from you?_

_**Oh, I thought you might want to see Gaara. **_

_Gaara? What?_

_**He's here. **_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Gaara heard a rustling from the bed and lifted his head to stare into the sky blue depths of Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered with joy.

"H-how long have you been here?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"I lost count a long time ago." Gaara smiled, something that he rarely did.

"Gaara, why are you crying?" Naruto asked softly.

Gaara realized that Naruto had introduced him to yet another emotion as he wiped the tears from his face, careful not to smear his eyeliner. "I'm happy, Naruto."

"Happy? Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because you came back to me."

"Huh?"

"They said that you might never wake up. They were going to take you off of the medic serum they've been administering to help keep you alive. Tsunade is drinking herself into a stupor. Everyone has been so worried about you."

"Worried? About me?"

"Yes. The village has lit a candle for you at the Hokage Tower ever since you've been in the hospital. What is it?"

Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes. "They lit a candle for me. And you came to see me, Gaara."

"Of course, I did. You're my...best friend, Naruto."

"Best friend?"

Gaara nodded. "I wouldn't come here for anyone who wasn't at least that important to me."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if Shikamaru and the others hadn't been there. And I'm glad that I don't have to wake up alone to an empty room. Well, for today at least."Naruto tried to smile.

"Naruto, I don't ever want you to wake up alone again." Gaara whispered huskily.

"What are you talking about? Why do you sound like that Gaara? You aren't coming dowm with something are you?" Naruto asked, concerned.

He was afraid he had already caught it. Naruto's attitude was contagious and once it affected you it was all over, you'd never get enough. "Naruto, I'm glad that you're my friend, but I want more from you."

"What do you mean...more?"

"I've been in love with you ever since we fought at the Chunin Exams. I hope you love me back, Naruto, because I can't take any more rejections in my life. Being rejected by you ... would kill me."

"Gaara... I had no idea." Naruto reached out for Gaara's face, gently touching it. "I thought I was all alone."

Gaara looked at him hopefully. "So you do... have feelings for me?"

"I love you, Gaara." Naruto replied.

"That makes me happy, Naruto. Very happy."

"Whenever you are near me I'm happy."

"Are you ready to see everyone?"Gaara questioned.

Naruto shook his head slightly in negation. "I'm in a hell of a lot of pain. Kyuubi sent me into consciousness to see you."

"Well, rest. Take all the time you need. Now that I know you are going to stay with me, my mind isn't going wild with doubts and what-ifs."

Gaara kissed his forehead. "Rest easy, Naruto."

When Naruto's eyes drifted shut, Gaara went to make sure that everyone knew that Naruto would live and that they'd be together forever. Nothing could tear them apart and nothing could ever come between them. Not even death if he had any thing to say about it.

Gaara smiled as he walked down the hall. "I'm glad that you're mine now, Naruto. My life will always be complete as long as you stay with me."


	3. Obsession

**Hi, people! Thanks to Shadeless for adding me to their author alert, PyroD for reviewing and putting me on story alert, and to karin85 for putting me on story alert. This may be the final chapter, I don't really know. We'll see, I guess. If citrus is what you guys are looking for, I may do a sequel or something. Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I love the characters and they love me back. Why can't we all just get along without all of these legal pretenses? sigh Either way, I still don't own them. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sasuke ran towards the hospital. How could Naruto have been injured in a battle with the Akatsuki? Why had no one contacted him while he was away on that useless mission? To make matters worse, the town was buzzing about the Kazekage which could only mean that Gaara was already here.

_Damn. My chances of winning Naruto's heart are slimming. _

Sasuke burst through the doors of the hospital.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. " You're back from-"

"Naruto's room number. Now!" Sasuke demanded.

"Twenty-seven."

Sasuke took off down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked over at Gaara. "Tsunade said that I could be released as early as tomorrow morning."

"That's great." Gaara replied.

"You don't have to keep coming back, Gaara. You can go home for a while. You've been with me for a long time. You're the Kazekage, you have work to do to take care of your village."

"Temari and Kankuro have it under control. I want to be here with you, Naruto." Gaara assured him, gently grasping his hand. "You're getting out tomorrow, right? It's not that much longer that we're going to be in here so I might as well stay. I don't want you alone. But thank you for caring about me and my village, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "You're welcome."

Gaara leaned forward, kissing Naruto. Naruto moaned beneath him and Gaara slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto copied his movements, thrusting his tongue into the warm recesses of Gaara's mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Gaara was getting way too hot way too fast and he reluctantly broke the kiss.

Naruto looked up at him with shining eyes as Gaara sat back away from him. "Not here." Gaara told him hoarsely.

"You're quick to move on, Naruto."

Startled, they both turned towards the door.

"Uchiha." Gaara murmured.

"Hn. I thought you had better taste than this." Sasuke said. "Seeing as you had a thing for me."

"Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I'm here to make sure you're alright. I heard you were in a battle with the Akatsuki but obviously you're fine."

"You're quite a bit late, Uchiha. He was in that battle almost two months ago. He was in critical condition. I've been here with him ever since then." Gaara informed him.

"Do you think this gives you some type of advantage over me or something? Naruto loves me and you know it. You're just a replacement and even that won't last for long." Sasuke declared. "He'll be leaving with me."

Gaara stood, hand on his gourd. "If you try to take him from me, I'll kill you."

"Sasuke, I love Gaara and I always will. We had something special at one time but you destroyed it. You broke my heart, Sasuke, but I got over it. Friendship is as far as we go."

"Fuck friendship.You will be mine, Naruto Uzumaki. Just wait and see."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely lifted a hand in departure and walked casually from the room.

"I don't trust him." Gaara sat back down, expression hardened.

"Sasuke's just mouthing off. Knowing him, he's probably playing some sick joke on me or something." Naruto reached for Gaara's hand. "Hey... are you alright?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound like it." Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry," Gaara kissed Naruto's upturned palm. "I'm fine. And very ready to get you out of here tomorrow so we can finish what we started."

Naruto's face tinted a subtle pink.

"Cute."

Naruto laughed.

Several minutes later he was still laughing. Finally, an annoyed Gaara asked, "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"The word 'cute' doesn't seem as if it belongs in your vocabulary." Naruto explained.

Gaara tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I guess you're right. Sorry. I had no other way to describe it. I think the laugh is cute, too."

"Okay. Have they been giving you something? Everyone hates my laugh... and me."

Gaara smiled. "I'm not everyone. I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too, Gaara."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke clenched his fists, thinking back to the confrontation with Naruto and Gaara at the hospital.

_How could I have been so stupid? Now my chances are even slimmer than before. He hates me now. No, I refuse to believe that. He'll come around, he'll love me. I know he will. _

"_**I realize what you are thinking, little brother, but he may need a little persuasion." Itachi murmured. **_

"Persuasion..., nii-san?"

"_**Of course. You do realize that he'll be unwilling. Think of the things that Gaara could have brainwashed him into thinking. You do want that Uzumaki kid, don't you?"Itachi's smooth, lilting voice wrapped around Sasuke's conscience, silencing it. **_

Staring at the illusion in front of him, he replied, "I hate you... but I love Naruto more. What do I have to do to get him to love me?"

_**Itachi gave an emotionless smirk, though it was hidden. "I knew you'd see things my way." **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Careful, Naruto." Gaara cautioned as Naruto stumbled again, a result of his undue haste. "Neither your leg nor ankle is fully healed. Don't go so fast."

"I want to go home, though! It's been forever since I've laid in my own bed."

"At this rate, you'll end up back in the hospital and it'll be even longer until you see your precious bed, so get a grip."

Naruto pouted. "How am I going to strengthen my leg back to normal if I don't work it out a little?"

"How will you make it home if you're flat on your face?" Gaara glanced over at him. "And if you keep looking at me like that you're going to end up flat on your back."

A warm blush crept across Naruto's face. "Gaara! Don't say things like that around other people. They'll hear you and it'll be all over town that you were trying to seduce me in public."

"I don't give a damn. And if I were trying to seduce you there would be a lot more evidence than a slightly flushed face." Gaara assured him.

Naruto's color deepened.

"Hey!" Someone called out.

Naruto turned around. "Shikamaru!"

"So how are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as he came over. "Staying in that hospital must've been such a drag."

"No kidding. But Gaara was there the entire time so it wasn't all that bad. I just missed being at home where I wasn't being injected or prodded every five minutes." Naruto answered before grinning. "I guess that would be like heaven for you. Having people wait on you while you sleep or stare out the windows at the clouds."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I can't help it. It's just my nature, I guess."

"I know. It's one of the few reasons we love your lazy ass." Naruto laughed.

Gaara pulled Naruto closer to him as he recognized the lust shining in Shikamaru's eyes. He glared at the genius, sending a clear message for him to back the fuck off.

"So how are you, Kiba, and Neji doing?" Naruto tried to move out of the death hold Gaara had on him.

"Neji broke his arm but it's pretty much healed. Kiba and Akamaru had severe chakra drainage. Some of the kunai and shuriken wounds I attained caught infection while we were trying to get you to the village." Shikamaru replied.

"Well, sorry about that, Shikamaru." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his able arm with one of his trademark guilty grins.

"That's alright. You were a bit troublesome but you were a fallen comrade with injuries worse than that of our own. We couldn't just leave you behind. Especially since it wasn't in the best interest of our village. We couldn't deprive Konoha of their future Hokage." Shikamaru laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto beamed at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't think that old hag is ready to die yet because she sure as hell isn't giving the title up. Then again, you'll never be able to tell when she's gonna kick the bucket because she won't look like it."

Gaara looked at Shikamaru as if he wanted to kill him, and for a moment, the thought of actually following through with it crossed his mind. "Weren't you in a hurry to get home, Naruto? Putting all this strain on your leg can't be good."

Shikamaru gave him a look of concern. "You should get home. Don't want to end up in the hospital again."

"You're right about that. I'll see you around, Shikamaru." Naruto said, walking away. "Tell Kiba and Neji that I'm sorry that they were such losers that they couldn't defend themselves."

"I'll do that, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled, lifting a hand though he had already turned away. "How troublesome that blonde is...Now I have to take a cold shower."

Once out of earshot, Naruto turned to Gaara, pushing at him. "Let me go, Gaara, I can't breathe! What's your problem?"

"You are so innocent, Naruto." Gaara shook his head. "Too innocent for your own good."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto demanded.

"Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? He wanted you." Gaara explained. "If he could've taken you then and there, he would have, consequences be damned."

Naruto laughed. "Shikamaru?"

"Who the hell else were we talking to?" Gaara snapped.

Naruto laughed harder. "Shikamaru? The lazy genius? You're saying that Shikamaru has the hots for me? You have seriously lost it this time, Gaara." He took a deep breath. "Shikamaru... That's hilarious. Shikamaru is straighter than a board. Ino's more his type than I am. Besides, even if he were that way he'd be way to lazy to pay attention to me. First Sasuke and now Shikamaru. You know what, Gaara? I think you're jealous."

"I am not!" Gaara denied. "I have no reason to be jealous."

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that you are. I can't begin to fathom why, you are way hotter than either of them and you understand me a lot better."

"Oh. Is that all?" Gaara asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

Naruto touched his face, and said softly, "No. they're not the ones I love with all my heart."

"You really care? More than Sasuke?" Gaara looked up at him.

"There is a difference between loving someone as a friend and loving someone as something more. I love Sasuke and Shikamaru as friends and nothing else, Gaara. You are the only one for me, Gaara."

"Thank you, Naruto. That makes me feel much better." Gaara grasped Naruto's hand, brushing a kiss across his warm skin.

Naruto cleared his throat, averting his eyes with a blush. "I'm glad."

"So how far is your house?" Gaara asked.

"It's on the outskirts of town. No need to ask why."

Gaara took in the sight of Naruto's shaky smile and he wanted to take away all the pain the blonde had ever endured. "You don't need them. If they don't come around, it's their own damn loss. I can't find any reason to do anything but love you."

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto smiled genuinely at him making Gaara's heart pound. "Sorry for making you walk all the way out here. You can go back to your hotel now. It's still really far off."

"Damn, Naruto. How the hell do you walk all the way out here everyday?"

"I manage." He answered simply.

It seemed as if they had walked forever when Naruto stumbled, almost falling. Gaara's quick reflexes saved him. "Naruto! Are you alright? You don't look so good." Gaara declared, taking in Naruto's pale green color.

"I'm fine. Just really tired all of a sudden. I must be having some type of reaction to that stuff Tsunade injected me with before we left." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure we don't need to go back to see Tsunade?" Gaara asked, uncorking his gourd of sand.

Naruto shook his head.

The sand came forth, surrounding Naruto. "Rest. We're going back to town to see Tsunade." Gaara told him.

"Don't waste your time. Just take me home..." Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto?"

He was already asleep.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances with you, Naruto." Gaara murmured, heading back toward the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke cursed. "He shouldn't have been with Naruto in the first place. Now I have to follow them." Sasuke released the transformation jutsu, no longer a tree but a human. "Fuck! Itachi said that Gaara would make things complicated."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara flashed his identification as he entered the grounds of the Hokage.

The guarding ninja bowed. "Lord Kazekage. Is something wrong?"

"I need to see the Hokage immediately. It's concerning Uzumaki Naruto. He is unwell."

"Alright. Go right through."

Gaara walked through the building until he came to Tsunade's office. He knocked once then entered, shutting the door behind him.

Tsunade continued to file paperwork. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots to stop barging into my office?"

"I knocked."

Tsunade jumped, her papers flying off her desk. "Lord Kazekage! What are you doing here- Naruto!"

"Naruto is having some type of reaction to the medication you gave him this morning. He's sick." Gaara explained.

"This morning?" Tsunade arched a brow. "I haven't seen Naruto this morning."

"What are you talking about? You discharged him from the hospital. You gave him an injection."

"No, I didn't. I should know. Shizune and I went to a conference with the elders of the village. Best sleep I've ever had." Tsunade laughed.

"Who would want to impersonate you?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Tsunade's look was all business. "Let me check him out. If someone impersonated me to gave Naruto an injection of any kind it can't be good."

"What exactly do you mean?" Gaara had an idea and he wasn't liking it.

"I think that someone is after Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Do you think that it's the Akatsuki?" Gaara questioned. He had a different thought but he wanted her opinion.

"It could be. I'll examine him now."

As soon as Gaara released the sand, something crashed through the window.

A black-clad figure with a face mask landed in front of them and Gaara grabbed Naruto.

"I don't think so, Gaara. He's coming with me."

"...Sasuke!" Tsunade recognized his voice immediately. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm here to take Naruto."


	4. Negotiations

**If anyone reviewed, thanks ever so much . You guys (and gals) make me happy. And if anyone happened to send me a flaming private message about how much you hated the pairing, thank you. I shall use your flames to make writing this pair better, so, hah! This story has already went past what I expected but I shall keep writing. For those who were actually interested in my other story, "Unforgivable", I have NOT forgotten it! Thanks to all who have stuck with this story or even read it. Enough chit chat, let's get to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my love for them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"The hell you are." Gaara growled, bringing forth his sand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to kill me. Naruto would never forgive you. Besides, I'm the one who gave Naruto the injection. You can't kill the person who could be the only one who knows what's wrong with Naruto." Sasuke smirked smugly at the Kazekage.

"If you want Naruto so much, you wouldn't try to kill him." Tsunade reasoned.

"But maybe I want him so much that I don't want him to be with anyone ever again. Can either of you take that chance?"

Tsunade loved Naruto like a little brother. If anything ever happened to him... She couldn't lose him like she'd lost everyone else. She was a medical expert but there were things that she didn't know. She didn't know every forbidden jutsu in Orochimaru's arsenal and her knowledge of the Akatsuki was limited as well. Sasuke had connections to both and he could've turned criminal as he had before. Taking such a risk... Damn! As Hokage, she wasn't supposed to let her emotions get in the way in situations like this.

Gaara wasn't used to being manipulated by anyone and he didn't like the feeling. Still, Naruto was too precious to lose. He could see the exact same thoughts were running through Tsunade's mind.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked in a hardened tone.

"I want Naruto. Nothing else you have is of any importance to me. I want one week with him and immunity to any charges you might bring." Sasuke negotiated. "Otherwise, this is all over and he will never wake up." Sasuke held up a vial filled with a teal liquid.

As if rehearsed, Naruto began to sweat. The blonde shifted in Gaara's arms, moaning in an unknown agony all his own.

"I suppose that is the antidote." Gaara murmured, stroking Naruto's hair softly in an attempt to soothe him.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to let him die or will you save him at the cost of possibly losing him to me forever?"

Gaara hated to admit it but right now Sasuke held all the cards. He had Naruto's life in the palm of his hand and time was of the essence and rapidly ticking away. The truth was that he had no faith in Naruto's love, no confidence whatsoever. The time to make his decision was now, but what if it was the wrong one? Naruto's life was hanging in the balance and he was depending on Gaara to trust someone like he had trusted no other, even his uncle.

"...Alright." Gaara answered quietly.

"What was that?" Sasuke twirled the vial between his thumb and forefinger. "I didn't quite catch what you said."

Naruto coughed, blood spilling from his mouth in a steady flow.

"I said alright! Give him the antidote now!" Gaara yelled, thrusting Naruto's body forward into Sasuke's arms.

"Wise choice." Sasuke grinned, emptying the contents of the vial into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto coughed hoarsely a few times but didn't awaken.

"One condition. You have to let me know where you take him." Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Sorry, but you don't call the shots, I do." Sasuke declared, tossing Naruto's limp body over his shoulder. "We'll let you know when we get back. If we get back."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?" Tsunade demanded. "You gave us your word."

"That doesn't mean that Naruto will want to come back. He'll fall in love with me. I know it." Sasuke's tone was all arrogance.

Gaara almost believed him. No. He had to have faith in Naruto. "I don't think so."

Sasuke smirked. "You'll see. Itachi knows a lot more than you think he does."

Tsunade was alarmed. "What does Itachi have to do with anything?"

Sasuke grinned at them over his shoulder. "Sayounara, Tsunade. Don't worry yourself about it too much."

Before either of them could say another word, Sasuke was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara clenched his fists. What had he just done? Itachi... was he somewhere near Konoha ready to attack Naruto again?

Tsunade went to her desk, punching a button on the phone. "Shikamaru," She shouted. "Get your ass in here now!"

Shikamaru appeared immediately. "Yes, Lord Hokage?" He noticed the broken window. "How did this happen?"

"Why was there no one sent to my office when it was just broken into a matter of moments ago?"

"What?" Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Who? How did they get past-"

"It was Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara interrupted.

"Sasuke...? Is he...?" Shikamaru trailed off.

"No." Tsunade answered his unspoken question. "He isn't criminal. He definitely has an obsession with Naruto, though, and who knows how dangerous that is."

Shikamaru held up a hand. "Wait. What does Naruto have to do with any of this?"

"Sasuke just took off with Naruto. I wonder how Naruto will take it when he wakes up." Tsunade attempted to humor the situation.

"What? When he wakes up?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. "Maybe you should tell me how we got to this point in the first place."

Gaara sighed, retelling the events of the day.

"Damn. Talk about troublesome. And you have no idea where he's taking him?"

"No. We struck a deal with him for one week with Naruto. In exchange, he had to give Naruto the antidote." Gaara replied.

"Well, I can't say I blame you given the circumstances." Shikamaru frowned. "I say that we need to locate them, especially if he mentioned Itachi, and keep close surveillance on them. If Itachi wants to make his move the time is now and that's something we need to worry about."

Tsunade nodded. "You're probably right. You are ninety-nine percent of the time. You may go now."

Shikamaru bent his head for a moment then exited, deep in thought.

_Well, Naruto, it seems as if I'm not the only one who is undeniably attracted to you. You better take damn good care of yourself with Uchiha. _Shikamaru smiled. _After all, I want a shot at you, too..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stretched, opening his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. "Gaara..?"

"I see you're finally awake."

Naruto shot straight up. "Sasuke!"

"That's my name." _And I love how you say it._

"What am I doing here? Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"You won't be seeing Gaara for a little while. You're spending the week with me." Sasuke announced, coming to sit beside him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Naruto looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"That's not important. What's so wrong with spending the week with me?" Sasuke muttered. "I went through a lot to get this time with you, dobe."

"What's so wrong with it? How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't even know how I got here! I don't even know where 'here' is! I was supposed to be going with Gaara to the Village Hidden in the Sand-"

Sasuke laid a finger over his lips. "Hey. Just for this week, don't talk about Gaara , okay?"

"Why can't I talk about my boyfriend-"

"Just don't, okay?" Sasuke requested.

Naruto pouted. "I don't get you, Sasuke. And who says I'm staying with you for a week, anyway..."

Sasuke leaned in closer. "I say so." Sasuke's heart pounded as his lips met an unexpecting Naruto's.

Naruto shoved him away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sasuke! What is your problem?"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Sasuke... did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"You said 'fuck friendship. You will be mine, Naruto Uzumaki. Just wait and see.'" Naruto reminded. "Was this what you were talking about? Did you kidnap me or something? I won't be mad or anything, I promise. Well... maybe I'll be pissed off just a little."

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course, I meant it. And, no, I didn't kidnap you. I... made a deal for you. So let's have fun these seven days instead of asking all of these questions. You're really being a pain in the ass, dobe."

"But what about Gaara-" Naruto protested.

"He knows you're with me." It wasn't exactly a lie. Gaara did know that Sasuke had Naruto, he just didn't know where.

"I did tell him he could go home, but... Well, I guess we can have some fun for old times' sake." Naruto agreed. "As long as you stop trying to put the moves on me."

"Whatever. It's late, so you might as well go back to sleep."

When Sasuke heard Naruto's steady breathing, he laid down beside him.

"_**How are things coming, little brother?"**_

_Fine. I hope the real fun will start over the next few days, if it even takes that long. With your help, of course. _

"_**Give him this." **_Itachi dropped a vial of yellow serum in Sasuke's hand.

_What is it?_

"_**Just a little something to make him... lose his inhibitions. Don't give it to him right away. And trust me, it will work in your favor." **_

_If you say so. _

The illusion in front of him faded away as he put the vial in his pocket. He was thinking with his heart instead of his head and that was a dangerous thing with his Akatsuki brother. Still, he was willing to give it all up for love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that chapter may not have seemed like much but there is a reason for it! For those of you expecting more, I shall try to update as soon as possible. Gomen, but I really feel like dirt. It sucks! So close to Christmas and I get sick. ( for those who don't celebrate, I mean you no offense or whatever.) It's good that this is what was next in my mental plot. Anyway, I felt that I owed you guys an explanation after you had to read that horrible chapter. Flame all you want. I don't even have the energy to make crème brulee with them. **

**Tearfully written (not really), **

** mangatemptresshikaru**


	5. Oblivious

**I'm back and ready to write a kick ass chapter!!!! Well... actually I still feel like dirt because now I've had foot surgery. Why won't they all just leave me alone? And to you who are reading, thank you ever so much for your patience. Let's rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, only my love for them. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"So what do you want to do today, dobe?" Sasuke asked as they finally left the local ramen stand.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Look around, I guess. And don't call me dobe."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his hand. "Come on. They're having a fair today on the edge of town. It's not that far off."

"Sounds like fun!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's excitement. "So let's go."

Women and even a few men looked them over as they walked, hand in hand traveling through the town. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't even notice the attracted glances, or chose to ignore them.

Sasuke watched as a man approached them, the blonde obviously his target.

"Excuse me. Did you drop this?" The dark haired man held up a slip of paper.

"I don't believe so." Naruto grinned apologetically. "Sorry."

"You have the wrong person. Let's go, dobe." Sasuke started to walk away, gritting his teeth, pulling the other boy along.

The man grabbed Naruto's arm. "Are you sure? What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered a little confused.

The man smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure that this is yours, Naruto." He pressed the paper into his hand. "Keep it just in case."

When he turned and walked away, Naruto looked after him until he couldn't see him anymore.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing. It's just seems like I know him or I've seen him before." Naruto turned around and they began to walk again. He read it and started to put the paper in his pocket.

"Give me that, damn it!" Sasuke growled, snatching the note from him.

"Hey! That's mine, Sasuke." Naruto protested.

"Sai: room 122... See you tonight..." Sasuke read aloud. "Why the hell are you keeping this?"

"It's my note." Naruto pouted. "I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

"Naruto, he was hitting on you!" Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"Relax. It's not like I was going to take him up on his offer, though it's none of your business if I did." Naruto declared.

"Well, I'm sure you won't mind if I do this." Sasuke blew a stream of fire from his mouth, burning the letter to ashes, which dropped at their feet.

"Real mature, Sasuke. And a total waste of chakra. I have a boyfriend, remember? That guy was no comparison to Gaara. I'll probably never see him again, anyway."

"Hn." Sasuke murmured. "I'll make sure of that. Come on. The fair's this way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood from the head of the table. "That adjourns this meeting. Dismissed."

The elders and counselors all filed from the room and Temari stepped up. "Gaara. You need to take your mind off of whatever happened while you were in Konoha. You're coming off distracted and everyone can tell."

"They didn't say anything."

"Maybe that's because you gave death glares to them every time they spoke." Temari sighed. "Look, I don't know what happened-"

"Exactly, Temari, so why don't you just shut the hell up." Gaara ordered as he moved past her. "You don't understand so keep your damn mouth closed."

"Well, why don't you help me understand?" Temari challenged. "You haven't said anything about Konoha or Naruto since you came back."

Gaara glared at her but Temari stood her ground.

He sighed. "When I got there, Naruto was damn near dead, he was in a coma for most of the time I was there. They tried to take him off of his medic life support several times and my threats were the only thing that stopped them. The final time they tried there was nothing I could do anymore... and then he woke up. I spent all of my time with him, from the beginning of visiting hours until the end. After two months he was finally released, but on the way to his house he passed out. I took him back to Tsunade to ask if Naruto was having an allergic reaction to an injection she gave him." Gaara clenched his fists. "She told me that she hadn't seen Naruto at all that morning and that she'd been at a conference."

Temari's brow furrowed. "So who...?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is obsessed with Naruto and he poisoned him. Being the only one with the antidote to save Naruto, Tsunade and I had to agree to his terms. He wanted a week with Naruto and immunity to any charges that might be brought against him."

"Oh, Gaara. No..." Temari murmured. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Do you know where Sasuke took him?"

"No. Right before he left, Sasuke said something about Itachi. Naruto could be in danger and he wouldn't even know it." Gaara told his sister. "It's only been three days since he took him but anything could've happened and we'd have no way of knowing. Sasuke could've told him anything."

"You really care about Naruto, don't you?"

"Yes, and it's too damn bad for me because I can't live without him. He means everything to me. I've never had a weakness until Naruto. The things he makes me feel... It's all so new to me."

"I'm sorry, Gaara. It can't be easy for you." Temari laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But I believe that Naruto can handle himself with Sasuke. He loves you. Everything will be alright."

That said, Temari left the room.

Gaara struggled to control the emotions that threatened to wash over him. He stared at the door that his sister had left ajar through tear-blurred vision, wondering if he had the will, the energy, to move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's stomach growled as he watched the entertainment ninja.

"We've been here for hours, dobe. Let's head back before it gets too dark out here. I've never seen you turn down food before."

"But I want to see the end of the show!" Naruto protested and his stomach growled again.

"Look, Naruto, if it's that important we will come back tomorrow at this exact same time so that you can pick up where you left off." Sasuke told him."Just come on so that we can go to the hotel. Your stomach is annoying the hell out of me."

"Promise?"

Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto held up his little finger. "Yes, Naruto, I promise. But I don't do pinky swears."

Naruto dropped his hand, grinning. "Figures. Say, aren't fairs supposed to have food or something? I've never been to one."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, but fair food is disgusting. I'll buy you something real when we get to the town."

Naruto smacked him upside the head. "You baka! Like you said, I never turn down food. Trying to deny me the experience of the fair! If it annoys you so much why don't you just get me something here and I'll still be able to watch the performance."

"It's all the way over there. On the other side of the fair." Sasuke said flatly. "And who gave you permission to touch me?"

"Ah, now you don't want me to touch you?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "And yet you can feel me up anytime you want. I see something wrong with that picture."

Sasuke didn't respond and instead turned to leave. "Are you coming? You don't know the way."

"Please, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around, her softening at Naruto's sweetly widened eyes. _I am so pathetic. _"Hn. Stay here, Naruto. I'll be right back." He moved away from the blonde, then turned back for a moment. "I mean it, Naruto. Don't go anywhere."

Sasuke walked off in the direction of the crowded food stands. _Where the hell did all these people come from? They weren't here a minute ago... or were they? I was probably too focused on Naruto. _

Sasuke weaved through the people, careful to keep an eye on the blonde until his view was blocked. He finally made it to the makeshift counter, ordering miso ramen in the largest portable size that they had.

Sasuke tapped his foot in impatience as the caterer fawned over him. "Do you mind? I'm kind of in a hurry."

Knowing Naruto, he was probably the center of attention, good-natured and bad.

"Oh, of course!" The man dished his order into a plastic thermos as Sasuke paid the cashier, who also seemed mesmerized.

The cashier passed him the ramen. "Enjoy the festival."

Sasuke walked away from the stand without a response, eyes already searching the mass of people for Naruto.

Naruto was a lot more subtle in his clothing now, he didn't stand out as much with majority black and minority orange. Still, he should be able to spot Naruto's sunshine blond hair so why couldn't he find him? He'd clearly told that dobe not to move.

Sasuke moved through the crowd once more, scowling before he finally found him, laughing and talking with a man, his back facing him.

Sasuke came up behind him, growling, "I thought I told you to stay over there, Naruto."

"Oh, hi, Sasuke." Naruto turned. "Sorry, I didn't realize I'd wandered so far."

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" Sasuke asked softly, anger emanating from him in dangerous waves.

"Oh! Sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "This is Kisho. We've been talking. Kisho, this is Sasuke."

Kisho extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke sent him the most threatening death glare he could manage, which was pretty high caliber.

Kisho smiled, as if saying, 'Bring it on, you pale ass, broody bastard.'

That only pissed him off all the more. "Hn." Sasuke handed him the canister of food, pulling him away. "Come on, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, laughing apologetically. "Sasuke doesn't do handshakes... Anyway, it was great to meet you, Kisho."

"Nice to meet you, too, Naruto Uzumaki." The silver-haired man turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke demanded as soon as they moved away.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

"You can't just go around talking to everyone you happen to pass on the street."

Naruto frowned. "He came up to me. Ignoring him would've been rude."

"Since when the hell do you care about being polite?" Sasuke hissed.

"You don't own me, Sasuke. I can take care of myself, okay? He was just some guy I met at a fair. Big deal, I'll never see him again." Naruto sighed.

"You don't know that."

"I don't get you, Sasuke. One minute, you don't give a damn, the next, I can't get you to leave me alone! Sasuke, we're friends, aren't we?"

Sasuke glared down at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course, we're friends, dobe."

"Then let me breathe, Sasuke. We're supposed to be having fun this week. Relax. I'm not here for a romance, I'm here to spend time with one of my best friends." Naruto took Sasuke's hand into his free one, squeezing reassuringly. "With all of our missions, we really don't get to see each other that often. Don't ruin this."

_Naruto... you've changed so much and it only makes me love you more... _"Hn. Whatever."

Naruto smiled. "I believe that translates into ' I'm glad that we cleared that up, you're right, Naruto.' "

_That smile that takes my breath away... _"Let's go over there."

Naruto chuckled. "Sure thing, Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find him?"

The silver-haired ninja kneeled, bowing his head. "Yes. Naruto Uzumaki has been located."

"Has Itachi delivered the second vial?"

"Yes. It should be administered by the young Uchiha very soon." The man answered.

"And is Sasuke still clueless as to their effects?"

"Yes. Itachi has made sure of that. His younger brother believes that the potions will aid him in winnning Uzumaki's heart."

"Excellent. Soon I will have Uzumaki, and in the process, I will regain my control over the young Uchiha. You have done well, Kisho."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the chapter that took me so long to write. I know, it's hard to believe, right? Any way, I've been sitting here, backspacing and typing, plotting and scheming, and I still wasn't satisfied. This is my final version of it and the next chapter will be up a lot faster. I have killed the evil writers' block!!!! May the world never again be plagued by it!!!! **

**Kisho is an original character that I put** **in as one of Orochimaru's minions (heh, minions... I like that word.) and in this story, they don't really know Sai at all, just vaguely remember his face. Why is Sai there? I just threw him in, let's pretend he's on a mission... Wait, another breakthrough in my mental plot! Sai shall have a small purpose. Well, I'll see you soon! **


	6. Revealed

**Okay, it's the end of the sixth six weeks at school (the end of the year! Yay! A whole summer without most of my friends though plus I have to prepare for my first year of high school. I shudder at the thought of my freshman year. I'll be a year younger than everyone.) Thanks to all those who took the time to read, review, and/or put me on story alert. Thanks a lot. Sorry I've been away so long!**

**And there is mild citrus in this chapter! You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did shounen-ai would reign supreme in the series. Now, on with the story! **

**-- **

Naruto stretched with a yawn, slowly opening his eyes.

"Stay still, dobe."

"Wha-?" Naruto felt the arm tightening around his waist. "Sasuke! I told you to stop being so close to me! What are you doing in my bed?"

"I was cold." Sasuke replied, holding the boy tighter when he tried to get up.

"So what else is new?" Naruto retorted. "Let me up, Sasuke, and get out of my bed. I already have a boyfriend... And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Naruto pushed away from him, jumping from the bed.

The Uchiha rose up, the sheet bunching around his bare hips, revealing just enough to let Naruto know he wasn't lying.

"I didn't see that." Naruto denied, covering his eyes. "I did _not_ see that."

"I'm surprised that you did_ not_ feel that." Sasuke copied his tone, mocking him.

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke. Put on some clothes." Naruto sighed. "Always crossing the line. Just because you're the last of the Uchiha clan you think you're royalty and can get whatever you want. You can't have me, I'm not like that. I love Gaara. I thought you were different, Sasuke. I thought you understood."

Sasuke stood. "Don't get all emotional on me, dobe. Calm down."

"Put on some clothes! And don't call me dobe!" Naruto exclaimed, before sitting on the side of the bed, facing away from him. "Sasuke... It's been fun but I want you to take me home. I miss Gaara."

Sasuke's head snapped up as he was pulling on his shorts. "We've still got three days together."

"I know but... maybe we could spend the time together when we get back to Konoha. I can go see Gaara and you can check on the Uchiha estate. I'm sure Sakura misses us. Or at least you."

_Should I use it...? _Sasuke hesitated.

_**Now is the time, little brother.**_

Sasuke went into the adjoining kitchen of the suite, picking up a glass and filling it with water. He uncorked the vial and poured its contents into the cup.

_I hope this stuff is tasteless. It mixed clear, so maybe... _"Calm down, Naruto. Take this."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not thirsty."

"Just take it. It'll settle your nerves." Sasuke persuaded.

Naruto came over, accepting the water. "Is it poisoned?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Had Naruto seen him...? Just as he began to confess, Naruto laughed.

"Just kidding, Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "I know you wouldn't do that. If giving me a glass of water is your way of an apology, it sucks... but I'll accept it."

Naruto drank the water slowly then set the glass on the counter. "Hmm... Was that flavored water from the mini bar? It had a weird taste. Sort of strawberry mixed with citrus... Somewhere in there."

"Yeah." Sasuke lied. "I think it's apricot. Let's go out."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." Sasuke declared.

Naruto pouted. "But I'd rather stay in today. Wouldn't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's tone. "Naruto?"

Naruto leaned against the counter, stretching just enough to reveal the tan expanse of skin leading to his navel. "Yeah, Sasuke...?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke flushed as Naruto moved slowly closer. He'd expected that something was going to happen but he hadn't expected Naruto to start acting this way.

"Oh, I'm fine, Sasuke." Naruto nearly purred as he ran a finger over the Uchiha's lips. "How about you?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke pulled him close, their mouthes even closer.

Naruto looked into the dark eyes of his friend and rival through lowered lashes. "Do you want me, Sasuke?"

"You know I do." Sasuke growled, claiming the blonde's mouth with his own.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand found its way under his nightshirt, gripping his waist. "Sasuke..."

The Uchiha angled his head slightly, thrusting his tongue past Naruto's lips, sampling his unique taste as he slowly pushed the shirt higher.

"Ah! Sasuke..." Naruto groaned as the raven's mouth trailed lower, nipping and sucking on the sensitive curve of his neck while he directed them toward the bed again.

The two men fell back against the mattress, Sasuke never once ending their contact.

Naruto whimpered when he finally did and Sasuke kissed him assuringly. "Trust me. Everything will be worth the wait."

Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head before helping rid Naruto of his own. Sasuke stared down at the sight before him, the rosy cheeks, the half-lidded, passionate eyes, the smooth plane of his chest... "You're so damn beautiful, Naruto."

Sasuke kissed him again, his tongue slipping past the barrier the blonde's lips presented. Naruto returned it wholeheartedly, pulling the raven down to where he rested on top of him. Sasuke thrust his hips against Naruto's, their erections rubbing against each other. Naruto moaned into the older shinobi's mouth, wrapping his legs around the waist of the man above him.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's sweet lips, dragging his mouth over the heated skin of his neck. Naruto whimpered as the raven teased the sensitive curve of his neck with his teeth, moving lower to his nipples. Naruto gasped as Sasuke swirled his tongue around the now hardened skin, sucking it gently into his mouth while he pinched and played with its twin.

"A-ah... Sasuke, I need... Ah!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke bit him, then soothingly lapped at the abused skin. "Oh..."

Sasuke rained kisses over his abdomen, delighted at the approving sounds and sexy moans. "What? What do you need, Naruto?"

Naruto panted as a pressure built within him, becoming more insistent with each thrust of their clothed lower bodies. "Please... this feeling... I need release!"

Sasuke rose up over him again, their mouthes coming together in a heated frenzy as Sasuke undid Naruto's pants, taking his erection in his hand.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke began to stroke his rigid length, thrusting upward into his hand. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, tasting, touching, teasing. As Sasuke's pace quickened, the speed of the blonde's thrusts became more frantic.

"Ah! Sasuke, I'm going to-" Naruto arched into the older, dark-haired teen with a moan and cry of his name. "Sasuke!"

Naruto came into the raven's hand, shuddering as waves of pleasure spread throughout his body. "Sasuke... What was that feeling? I... I've never experienced that before."

"Well, then. It looks like I just gave you your first orgasm. How was it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he kissed the top of the blonde's forehead. He was still extremely aroused but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He wanted to let Naruto recover a bit.

"It was amazing..." Sasuke felt his heart rate soar into the danger zone as blue eyes sparkling with adoration and wonder looked up at him.

But worry took over as he saw pain flash through those eyes and remain afloat. "Naruto?"

Naruto held his abdomen with a groan. "Ah... Sasuke, it hurts. Please make it go away."

"Make what go away? What's wrong?" Sasuke cradled Naruto gently in his arms. "Tell me."

Tears leaked out of the corner of Naruto's eyes as he shut them tightly. "The seal..."

Sasuke pried Naruto's arm away from his stomach to see the Kyuubi seal glowing a strange lilac color. _Is this because of that potion? Damn it, this is my fault! He's in pain because of me! _"What do you want me to do, Naruto? How can I help you?"

"_**Foolish little brother... You can't." **_

Sasuke's world went black.

--

Gaara stood in front of the Hokage, staring down at her. "Do you really plan to let Sasuke get away with this? His time with Naruto is coming to an end."

"That was part of the agreement." Tsunade sighed. "And you do realize that even if Naruto found out about what Sasuke was trying to do, he'd forgive him just like that. He wouldn't allow any punishment and you know it."

"Damn it, you're the fucking Hokage!" Gaara growled, slamming his fist on the desk. "He never should have left Konoha in the first place!"

"What would you have had me to do?" Tsunade rose as well as her voice. "Risk the life of the boy who's like a son to me just because you have possessive issues? No fucking way! It's up to Naruto to choose who he wants to be with, even if it's the goddamn Uchiha. If it is, he is dumber than I originally thought to give up on someone like you who clearly loves him, but I will respect his decision." Tsunade's voice began to soften as she neared the end of her small declaration. "You love him, don't you?"

"With everything I have within me." Gaara answered. "He is the one who gave me a reason to live, a reason to fight, the will to lead the people of Suna. He showed me what true emotion is, he shined a light in my dark heart, mended my soul. After having something so wonderful, I couldn't go on without him..."

"I know that you care about him. Sasuke will return with Naruto and if he does not we will get him back-"

"I don't mean to interrupt, Hokage-sama, but the Naruto that you speak of..." The new occupant of the room murmured. "Could it be Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What concern is it of yours?" Gaara asked.

The brunette smiled. "Because I saw Naruto Uzumaki with Sasuke Uchiha while I was on my mission."

Tsunade and Gaara both looked up in surprise.

"That's what I thought."

"Where?" Gaara demanded.

Tsunade motioned toward the empty chair in front of her desk. "Sit down, Sai."

--

Sasuke groaned, rubbing his head as he slowly opened his eyes. "...N-Naruto? Naruto, where are you?"

He heard a soft moan in the corner next to him and he squinted in the darkness, just barely able to make out the outline of his love's body.

"Naruto..." Sasuke crawled over to the other teen, taking him into his arms. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

He hugged the blonde closer to him.

"Sa-suke? Where are we?" Naruto whispered. "It's freezing in here and I can't see anything. I... I'm scared."

Sasuke ground his teeth together. Naruto must really be frightened if he admitted it. "I don't know where we are. I know it's really cold but we'll just have to keep each other warm. I'm not all that comfortable being here myself."

Naruto sat up slightly. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"We... we did some things back at the hotel, didn't we? That wasn't a dream?" Naruto queried.

"No. It wasn't a dream." Sasuke told him. "And I'm not going to apologize for what happened because it was the greatest moment of my life. Seeing you moan for me, beg for me... I wouldn't trade the memory for anything."

Naruto blushed, looking away from the intense gaze that held him even through darkness. "I don't know what came over me but that wasn't... I didn't mean... You weren't supposed to see me like that!"

"But I loved every second of it."

He figured that the potion would have some sort of side effect but he hadn't expected nor realized that it was sexual at the time. The moment Naruto purred and touched his lips all he thought about was carrying out one of his most persistent fantasies; pleasuring the blonde.

Looking back, he realized that he had taken advantage of Naruto, practically raping him. Naruto had had no idea what he was doing so he should've been the one to stop things, to back away. Yet he just couldn't feel any remorse for not doing so. He had acquired something that no one else could have, he'd been the first one to make Naruto moan in ecstasy, to milk him of all that he had. That was special.

"Sasuke... Please don't tell Gaara about any of this if we manage to get out of this place alive. Just forget about it please."

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll get out of here." Sasuke declared. "As for forgetting about us, it's not possible. It's seared in my memory."

Sasuke felt Naruto shiver and he pulled him closer, rubbing the blonde's arms.

Instead of pushing him away as he'd expected, Naruto snuggled into his side, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. "Sasuke... Why are we here? I remember this blinding pain from my seal and I saw your brother then I blacked out."

Sasuke looked away from those bright blue eyes that he could see even in the darkness. "You'll hate me if I tell you, Naruto, and I just can't deal with that."

"I could never hate you, Sasuke." Naruto assured him, reaching up to caress his face with a cool hand. "I need to be prepared for anything. I need to know what they want from us."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm not even sure what we're wanted for."

"Then tell me what you do know. Why are we here? Why did Itachi kidnap us?" Naruto requested gently.

Sasuke took another shuddering breath that had nothing to do with the cold surrounding them. "Promise me that you won't hate me... That we'll always be friends." He whispered fiercely.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started to get up, turning a bit to look at him but Sasuke pulled him close again.

"Promise me." Sasuke growled.

"I promise." Naruto vowed. "Just tell me."

"In order to get this time with you, I blackmailed Gaara and the Fifth Hokage."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, sitting upright. "How?"

Sasuke felt the shame and guilt begin to wash over him. "Do you remember when Tsunade came to give you an injection before you were released?"

"Yes, but you weren't there. How did you know-" Naruto stopped. "That wasn't Tsunade, was it? That was you."

"Yes. It was me. I poisoned you." Sasuke shut his eyes against the disbelieving gasp and the hurt that was written on the face so close to his own. "I poisoned you and blackmailed them with the antidote. I wanted a week with you and immunity to any charges they might bring upon me. If they refused then..."

"You would've let me die." Naruto whispered. "Sasuke, how could you do that?"

"No, I wouldn't have let you die, I would've done something but not that. I didn't think they'd call me on my bluff and they didn't." Sasuke told him. "I did it because I love you."

"Right. Sure you do." Naruto put some distance between them. Just a little, but to Sasuke it seemed like a mile. "You've already started so you might as well finish."

"As we spent more time together, Itachi delivered more vials-"

"Wait." Naruto said. "The stuff that you used to drug me was given to you by Itachi?"

Sasuke could hear the incredulity and anger in his voice and he winced. "Yes."

"Sasuke! You know that you can't trust him! Why would you do something so stupid? Love or not, you've put us both in danger!" Naruto ground out in frustration. "Me most of all. The Akatsuki wants Kyuubi and this stunt of yours probably made things a whole lot easier! How many vials?"

"Three." Sasuke answered after mentally counting the injection, antidote, and the water.

"When was the last time you gave me a vial?" Naruto asked.

"At the hotel."

"When... You put it in the water. Right before we... Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I didn't know that it would have those kind of side effects, I swear!" Sasuke said. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you, I was so happy. I just thought that you had finally returned my feelings..."

Naruto's anger slowly dissipated at the melancholy tone and he sighed. "Why would you give me anything from Itachi anyway? What did he tell you that made you forget your quest to kill him, your vow to Konoha as a shinobi?"

"That you would love me."

--

"Well done, Itachi." Orochimaru declared, resting his chin upon steepled fingers. "You have retrieved them both in a timely fashion and none the worse for wear."

"What did you expect of me, Orochimaru?" Itachi asked rhetorically with a smirk. "My work is unrivaled. I am much better than Kabuto or Kisho."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Looking for a stroking of your ego, Itachi? I do not believe I shall indulge you. I look forward to seeing jobs of higher quality from you as well. You may leave now. I will be calling upon you soon."

"Of course." Itachi smirked, turning.

--

Itachi closed the door, the partial smile sliding from his face. _Soon, Orochimaru. Very soon._

--

**Well, guys and gals... What do you think? It's slightly longer than my other chapters I believe. Some things happen, a little plot development, Sasuke and Naruto have... relations. I know some of you are thinking "Yay! Sasuke finally gets a part of Naruto!" and some are thinking "No! Naruto belongs to Gaara! Hands off!" I know because I was thinking the same things. Ah well... I think I know where this is going now so hopefully updates will be faster. Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks to GaarasKitsune, Lady Niona, Murail, Passionate Poison, Peb5492, PyroD, The Ice sCream Twinz, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, YamiTenshi, blairwitch, eds a shorty, karin85, sans-fire, and yet-another-Gaara-fangirl for putting me on story alert. **

**Thanks to Boxerdogtessa, Light-creates-Darkness, Peb5492, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, YamiTenshi, eds a shorty, magic book, sans-fire, and sleepingisbliss13 for making this story a favorite. **

**Thanks to the community of Shadow's Sanctuary for putting this story in their C2. **

**Thanks to YamiTenshi, sans-fire, PyroD, and Light-creates-Darkness for their reviews of this story. **

**I love you all and you inspire me! Thanks ever so much! **

**mangatemptresshikaru **


End file.
